


Homecoming

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Hustle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has returned from Australia. Mickey/Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for halotolerant

 

 

"So, I suppose you think you'll be taking over as leader again, now you're back?"

Mickey, being Mickey, didn't reply straight away. He unfolded another shirt from his suitcase instead, smoothing out the creases before selecting a hanger from the wardrobe. Danny sat on the edge of Mickey's bed, bouncing his knee up and down and knowing he should stop. "Well?" he prompted. "Do you?"

"I suppose it will depend on what the rest of the crew thinks."

He didn't even bother to turn and look at Danny as he spoke, seeming more interested in getting his ties in the right order. Danny tried to resist the urge to demand he pay more attention to the conversation. "You mean putting it to a vote?"

"It would be the democratic solution."

Sod democracy. Danny knew how most of them would vote. "Well, they're all going to vote for you, aren't they?" Hell, even Danny would probably vote for Mickey. Except for the fact that he been really enjoying being the one who came up with the plans, the one who made the big decisions and the one who got the respect. And he thought he done pretty well at it, bar a few minor blips. "So it's really more you just appointing yourself leader again, isn't it?"

"You don't think any of them would vote for you?" He stretched as he said it, shirt riding up to reveal a flash of dark skin. Which just drew Danny's attention to the way the muscles in his back were flexing, and... "Danny?" asked Mickey. "Don't you?"

It took Danny a moment to remember the question. "No."

"Billy would."

Billy. Yes, he probably would, but only because he didn't know Mickey. A few weeks under the other man's leadership and he'd probably forget Danny's existence. "Well, he's only one person, isn't he?"

"He likes you a lot."

And was that jealousy is Mickey's tone? Danny almost had to pinch himself. "Yeah, he does, as a matter of fact. Bet you didn't think we'd find a replacement for you while you were off shagging some Australian bird, did you?"

Now Mickey turned to look at him, stepping close enough that Danny had to tilt his head back to meet Mickey's eyes. Which was very clever of Mickey, what with all it represented and that, but Danny wasn't about to get up to show it bothered him.

Mickey smiled, as if he knew what Danny was thinking. "You sound like you wish I'd stayed in Australia."

Something in his tone made Danny's heart speed up a notch, like it always did when Mickey looked at him and spoke to him like that. It annoyed him, as always, because Mickey really had enough advantages without being able to fluster Danny so easily. "Well, you know...I enjoyed being leader."

Yeah, that was a good comeback. Mickey's smile grew a little wider. "I wasn't shagging some Australian bird, as you so classily put it."

"No? Well, that was very sensible of you, because I really don't think Australians are to be trusted." Licked his lips, saw Mickey's eyes momentarily drop.

"But you trust Billy fine?"

"He's a good kid, alright? He's a good grifter. Just because you don't know him, doesn't mean - "

"I trust your judgement."

Which wasn't the same as saying he'd trust Billy, but then, they had only met that afternoon. Still, something to keep an eye on. "I like him. He reminds me of me."

"You've gotten to know him quite well?"

It was tempting to keep stringing this out, to keep Mickey asking increasingly transparent questions until he finally came out and just said it. "He likes women, mate. I think he would make an exception for me, though."

Mickey snorted. "And that would be of interest to me, why?"

"Whatever."

But Mickey seemed bored of the game, kicking off his shoes and walking over to drag the bedspread down off the pillows. Checking they were clean, or something: Danny never could work out all Mickey's little rituals, no matter how many times he saw them. That done, Mickey sat on the edge of the bed before dragging his legs up and lying back. "I expected you to lead the crew while I was gone."

"And now you expect me to give it up again, yeah?"

Mickey didn't reply, just closed his eyes.

Danny crawled up the bed to lie beside him. "They didn't want me to at first."

Still no response.

"They all thought I wasn't good enough. The first con we did, it just went wrong from the start. They was all saying we should give up." He wasn't saying it for sympathy, exactly. Just out of some perverse desire to see what Mickey would say. "I thought I wasn't good enough either. I thought I was out of my depth, that I was just going to screw up again. You always made it look so easy."

A long pause. Then, "It's not."

A longer pause. Finally, Danny poked Mickey in the ribs. "That's all I get? I pour my heart out, and all you can say is, `it's not'?"

"Go and pour your heart out to Billy."

"Well, I am his hero. I don't want to disillusion him or anything." Silence from Mickey. Danny tried another tack. "You know, if I were you, I wouldn't be so confident about the others voting you as leader."

"I never said I was confident."

"Because I am the one who got us five million dollars. And I think that is quite impressive."

"It's slightly less impressive that you ended up in a sinking dinghy, in the middle of the Atlantic, being pursued by the mob."

Mickey always did like to exaggerate. "We were no longer being pursued by the mob, thank you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, get your facts straight."

Mickey raised his head, but only to thud it back down against the pillow. "You know, I thought of this, while in Australia. I imagined coming back, seeing the crew, seeing you, talking it all over."

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Somehow it's not going quite how I imagined." He rolled up on one elbow, to look down at Danny. "I missed you."

"Yeah, well..." Danny had missed him to, but it was bad enough admitting that to himself. "I did think we could try phone-sex, but then I kind of just forgot."

"That's not what I meant." But he was smiling, which meant he probably wasn't going to try to turn this into a heart-to-heart. "And who helped you forget?"

"No one!" The look of disbelief on Mickey's face irritated Danny, though he knew it was probably deserved. "No one! And I did have opportunities, let me tell you. But I didn't."

"Really?"

"You don't have to sound so shocked."

"It's just that I didn't expect you to be sat waiting for me. It's very sweet, really. I'm touched."

"I wasn't sat waiting for you!" Trust Mickey. "I was - "

And then had to shut up, because Mickey had finally leant down and covered Danny's mouth with his own. Danny did try to keep talking - he did have more to say, and it was very important - but Mickey just ignored his efforts to pull away until Danny gave in.

Not that it was so bad to be kissing Mickey. Quite nice, really, because Mickey had a way of taking control of things that just drove Danny mad. He decided how the kiss went, and Danny just had to follow along. And he could try to fight it, but it never seemed to work out, because Mickey could just move his tongue in a certain way, or do that with his lips...

Danny was aware he was squirming against Mickey in what was a pathetically needy way, but it had been months.

Mickey pulled back, flashing teeth in a grin. "Why don't you ever just shut up? I hope you realise we've just waited the last fifteen minutes."

"I'll have you know that my powers of speech have saved us on more than one occasion." Mickey had started flicking open the buttons of Danny's shirt, fingertips brushing Danny's skin as he did. "There was this Japanese bloke..."

"Stacie told me about that."

Damn. "Well, he could have been genuine - " Mickey finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed the sides apart, baring Danny's chest. Danny momentarily had to stop talking as a thumb brushed over one of his nipples. "And if he had, my gift of the gab delayed him - "

Mickey leaned down to fasten his mouth over Danny's collarbone, at first just hot and wet but then pressing down with his teeth in what was almost a bite, and this time Danny took several seconds to realise he'd fallen silent. And Mickey didn't really give him a chance to get started again, a hand now tugging at Danny's belt.

"Mickey." Half-complaint, half-plea, and it made Mickey smile in a way Danny found extremely annoying. 

"Danny. Shut up." Kissing him again, like it wasn't difficult enough to concentrate enough as it was. "Less talking, more undressing."

Well, why hadn't he said before? Mickey's shirt buttons seemed very un-cooperative, which Danny fixed by simply yanking them apart. Mickey murmured in protest, but didn't seem overly bothered when Danny started to push his shirt back over his shoulders, following with touches of lips and tongue. Which led to them getting a bit tangled up, as Mickey was still trying to tug off Danny's trousers, and for a moment nothing was really working but there was lots of touching and Danny didn't really care...

"Danny, stop a moment." 

And surely it wasn't just Danny who thought Mickey deserved an award for most annoying man in the universe? But Mickey was using the time to get his own trousers off, and shoving his boxers down with them, and somehow Danny had gotten naked as well, which he didn't really remember, but didn't really care about either.

Especially since Mickey was sliding up over him, an arm on either side of Danny's head. Danny could vaguely remember a conversation he'd had with himself, about how when Mickey came back it would be different and Danny would be topping occasionally, and how he'd vowed to himself that Mickey could just go without until he agreed to that...

Mickey kissed him, gently this time, a brush of the lips that left Danny's skin tingling. "You're still thinking," Mickey told him. "Stop it."

"What if I'm thinking about something important?"

To which he felt a hand brush across his belly, the muscles jumping in response, and then Mickey's hand closed around his cock.

He couldn't help arching into it, driving his head back into the pillow as he rubbed against Mickey. Who just smirked, of course, completely happy to have Danny twisting beneath him as he gave a hand-job that probably couldn't have been bettered by God. 

His other hand cupped around Danny's thigh, dragging it wider while Danny was distracted. Except, even when Danny noticed, he still didn't close his legs. He would have, only for the fact that Mickey's hand had left his cock and travelled further down, fingers gently brushing against Danny's arse.

It was more habit than thought that made Danny reach over, scrabbling for the bedside table. Mickey reached over with a little more coordination, opening the top drawer and fumbling around till he found the tube inside. 

And then proceeded to take an age opening it and trying not to spill any lube on the sheets.

"Hurry up!" Danny snapped at him, trying to grab it off him to do it himself. Except Mickey had already finished, dropping the tube off the side of the bed and reaching back down between Danny's legs.

And...oh.

Danny knew he was making any number of horribly embarrassing noises, but even biting his lip didn't seem to make a difference. And Mickey saw, leaning down to flick his tongue across Danny's mouth, until Danny finally gave up and just kissed him back. He could feel Mickey smiling into the kiss.

Which stopped when Danny pinched one of Mickey's nipples hard enough to draw what was almost a yelp. He then took his time rubbing it better, feeling the small nub grow hard under his fingers, and feeling Mickey's hand grow slightly less steady and sure.

Then it withdrew completely, and reappeared on Danny's thigh, pushing it up and tilting his hips back, Mickey's cock sliding hot and heavy between Danny's buttocks. And he wanted this, suddenly feeling absolutely desperate for Mickey to just fuck him, no more playing around. He wrapped his legs around Mickey's waist, giving silent encouragement in the way he moved his hands, his body.

And Mickey knew, lining himself up and pushing. It hurt at first, and burn that made Danny wince because he'd really not done this in a while. But then Mickey's hand grasped his cock, and he managed to relax, and Mickey didn't need any more invitation than that.

Danny closed his eyes when Mickey thrust all of the way in, then opened them again when Mickey kissed the edge of his mouth, weirdly soft and delicate. So Danny tried to kiss him properly, but it was hard to concentrate with Mickey fucking him, sharp thrusts sending little explosions of pleasure throughout his lower body. 

He was clutching at Mickey's shoulders, trying to curve his fingers around Mickey's neck. Mickey ignored him, closing his fist just a little more tightly around Danny's cock instead. He didn't go too fast, didn't go too slow, but just hit the perfect speed, his thumb brushing over the head as he did.

And Danny could feel the shake in his legs, his muscles tensing, and he closed his eyes again as the world briefly dissolved, coming hard and shouting out as he did so, letting his hands fall back to the bed, all energy spent.

It didn't take long for Mickey to follow him, thrusting in deep and pressing his mouth against Danny's shoulder. He moaned, the sound coming from deep inside of him, then slumped against Danny, giving up on supporting his own weight.

Which was fine for a little while, but then Danny got up the energy to starting poking him. Eventually, Mickey got the message.

"I'm moving." And rolled off to lie beside Danny. And then when Danny just lay there, grabbed Danny's arm to pull him into a cuddle. Which Danny didn't appreciate or anything. He just burrowed closer because Mickey liked it, not because it felt nice to have Mickey's arm wrapped over him or anything.

"I always forget," said Mickey, "How much fun it is to shut you up."

Danny found the nearest available patch of skin, and pinched it.

Mickey shifted, somehow managing to get even closer to Danny. "I missed you," he said, again.

Danny ducked his head against Mickey's chest, and mumbled the words. "I missed you too."

 


End file.
